1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an card connector, more specifically, to a card connector with a detecting structure.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with progress of the electrical technology, electrical apparatuses become compact and multifunction. Generally, an electrical apparatus can access a memory card through a memory card connector. Various memory cards such as MS (Memory Stick) card, SD (Secure Digital Memory) card, Mini SD card, MMC (Multi Media) card, are developed for adapting to various electrical apparatuses.
Since, various memory card connectors are developed for connecting to the memory cards. Because the memory card connector interconnects the memory card and the electrical apparatus for transmitting data therethrough, it must have compact size, strong structure for long time use.
a conventional card connector has an insulating housing and a metal shell covering and engaging with the insulating housing. The insulating housing and the metal shell together define a card receiving space therebetween for receiving a memory card. The insulating housing defines a plurality of grooves for receiving contacts. The contacts interconnect the memory card and a printed circuit board. The memory card connector further has a detecting structure for detecting the memory card and then enabling data transmission between the memory card and the printed circuit board.
The detecting structure has a first switch terminal and a second switch terminal. If the memory card inserts into the card receiving space of the card connector, the memory card will press the first switch terminal to connect to the second switch terminal.
Because the first switch terminal is directly pressed by the memory card and the second switch terminal is indirectly pressed by the memory card to move. If the movement of the first switch terminal and the second switch terminal exceeds the elastic of the first switch terminal and the second switch terminal, the first switch terminal and the second switch terminal may deform. Since, the detecting structure will be unstable to detect the memory card.